


Danny Phantom: More Wedgie Wishes

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, this idea was inspired by a brief conversation withzwaar3.





	Danny Phantom: More Wedgie Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** So, this idea was inspired by a brief conversation with [zwaar3](https://www.deviantart.com/zwaar3).
> 
> Sequel to _Danny Phantom: Wedgie Wish._
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

In her room, Valerie Gray got out her ghost-hunting gear, looking forward to going out and seeing if there were any ectoplasmic creeps out and about that she could blast tonight.

Pulling off her top and dropping her skirt, thus leaving her in an orange bra and black boyshort panties, she began sliding on her skintight red jumpsuit.

However, just as she started to get it up past her hips, she noticed her boyshorts starting to ride up as well. Stopping, she used one hand to try and pushed them down while continuing to pull on her suit. Unfortunately, her underwear simply kept rising with her suit as she got it halfway up her stomach. “Urghh, what is up with these things?” she grumbled.

Sliding the jumpsuit back down to just below her hips, she dug out the small wedgie she’d gotten and then quickly pulled the tight jumpsuit up to just below her mistake.

Which resulted in her boyshorts being quickly pulled up just as high. “OWWWWW! NRGHH! AH!” He buttocks clenched tightly as cotton was driven firmly between her butt cheeks. 

After taking a few moments to breath in and out to calm herself, she glared.

“Alright, you know what? Fine! Whatever it takes to get my gear on.” Pulling the rest of her suit on, her facial muscles scrunched up in pain as her underwear was driven further into her back. “OwowowowowOWWW!” A full minute of slow pulling and pain later, she had the jumpsuit fully on.

Of course, this also meant that her boyshorts were now up to her shoulders underneath it. Putting on the mask, she was just grateful that it wasn’t attached to the rest of her outfit.

-

Over in the Fenton household, Danny grinned as he watched this happen on his now ghost genie enhanced TV. “I gotta say Desiree, when you aren’t being completely nuts with your powers, it’s actually kinda nice having you around.”

“So glad you approve.” said ghost genie muttered sarcastically, while floating beside his bed.

Now, she would admit that it was nice having the opportunity to grant wishes without worrying about being sucked into the child’s thermos as soon as he wished it, but the boy’s wishes were just SO juvenile. Wedgieing girls, a spying TV, a woman forgetting her pants when she leaves the house, etc.

And sure, her powers were pretty limited considering how one would normally imagine a genie being, but she could still do some pretty impressive things with her power. His little acts of mischief just felt like a waste sometimes. “Isn’t there anything more interesting you’d like to wish for?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I will admit, making it so the further past her hips her jumpsuit goes, the higher her underwear rises was a bit more creative.” she conceded. “But surely you can think of a better use for my powers.”

Danny seemed to consider that for a moment before looking Desiree over. “Actually, I think I just thought of one.”

 _Why do I not like that look on his face?_ she thought nervously as he smirked.

“I wish that you could switch out your ghostly tail for a pair of legs and that you had a pair of panties so I can wedgie you.” he wished.

Gulp. “Your heart’s desire… is my command…” she said hesitantly. A cloud of green smoke then appeared around her ghostly tail as it morphed into a pair of long green legs, hips, etc. with a nice pair of sea blue hipster panties covering her generous backside.

Danny rubbed his hands together as he approached her, ogling her body’s new additions. “Nice to see you gave yourself some good assets down there.” 

“Oh, just be silent and get on with it.” she said irritably.

Being cheeky, he responded by giving her butt a nice **SLAP!**

“OWW!” she cried out as her bottom’s soft flesh wobbled.

“Now let’s try a wedgie.” he said as he grabbed onto her panties and, channeling his ghostly strength, gave them a big PULL upward.

“NeeeEEAHHOOWW!” The ghostly genie tried floating up as the silken material of her new undergarments sunk between her cheeks, but Danny quickly noticed and put a stop to it.

“I wish you wouldn’t float to mess up your wedgie.” he commanded, pulling harder as she dropped back onto her feet.

On her tiptoes now, she bit her lip. “MMMRRR! EEYRRR!” Her mouth then opened in a louder cry as Danny reached his other hand around to her front to pull on her panties from both ends. “YEEEOWWWOWWW! YYYEEEE!”

Laughing, Danny alternated pulling up harder on one side and then switching to the other to floss his genie. “You know it’s a shame I’m not a better student, otherwise I’d have probably started using this while ‘grant every wish I hear’ thing against you for fun a LOT sooner.”

“URGHHH! You infuriiiiIIIIIIYYYYOWWW!!” she shrieked as he fully concentrated his efforts on giving her a lifting frontal wedgie, bringing his other hand to the front as well.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted me to make more interesting wishes.” he said, beginning to bounce her. “Giving you legs and underwear is pretty interest in my opinion.

“ThiiIIISSSSS is nAHt what I, urgghhh, MEANT!” she gasped out.

Suddenly, the Fenton Thermos was looking much more appealing to her.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml764689228']=[] 


End file.
